


Sleeping Beauty

by queenhomeslice



Series: Prince of Lucis, King of My Heart [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Light Angst, Medic!Reader, Mutual Pining, Tent Sex, Time Skips, Vaginal Sex, fat reader, no happy ending, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Noctis wakes up from a nightmare one night at the haven. Desperate and emotional, he turns to his medic and only girl friend for solace. But they both know it can't last.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: Prince of Lucis, King of My Heart [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656907
Comments: 25
Kudos: 57





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.  
> ____
> 
> "Y'ALL GON' BE SAD TODAY!" --Me, while writing this

It’s rare for Noctis to wake up in the middle of the night, especially after a long day of daemon hunting and errand-running for various Lucians in need—but sometimes, it does happen. The waking up bit is usually preceded by dark and terrible dreams, the kind that leave you sweating and gasping for air, desperate to remember that you’re alive and well and not being tortured. It’s one such night tonight, with one such dream, and Noctis flails out of his sleeping bag, bleary-eyed and manic. He surveys the tent and his sleeping retainers—Gladio nearest the door, deep breathing just barely below a snore; Ignis behind him, curled up tight under Gladio’s massive arm, the only time he’s truly relaxed; Prompto like a starfish over half of Ignis, drooling and sprawled out like he owns the place; and finally, next to him in delicious torture, __________, the only girl on their team and their healer, lightly snoring and facing him, sleeping bag rumpled and undone, revealing her soft skin and thick curves. 

Noctis licks his lips as he grounds himself on the shape of her calves and doesn’t realize he’s not the only one awake until he hears a groggy, whispered “Noct?” 

His eyes dart up to her face, where her tired ______ eyes are watching him, the whites barely visible in the still-dying campfire light in the middle of the haven. “Uh,” he mumbles. “Hey.” 

“Are you okay?” she asks, always so conscientious and concerned for him. Noct’s chest clenches with emotion and he feels his body flood with warmth. Does she realize how much he’s fallen head over heels for her? Does she realize how hard this is, being on the road to see him married off to a foreign princess, when he’d like much more to get down on one knee outside of Hammerhead and dig out the ring he’s been hiding in his pocket for two weeks? 

Noctis shakes away the impossible thoughts and sighs, flashes of the troubling nightmare still taking shape in his mind. He shivers, looking away. “Just another nightmare,” he mumbles. 

Rustling of nylon and polyester, and then she’s sitting up next to him, too close and not close enough, snaking her arm across his shoulders. Noctis feels himself erupt into gooseflesh as her bare hand touches his bicep, rubbing fat little fingers across his skin in comfort. Noctis wants to hold her hand so much, it makes him ache. “Can I do anything for you?” she says. 

There’s so much that she could do, Noct isn’t sure he’d have time to list it all. He pushes the heel of his palm into his left eye, then his right, wiping away the tears that have decided to hold congress there. He sniffs hard, and he feels her pull him to her shoulder, that soft feminine hand dancing up his shoulder and settling into his hair, scratching at his scalp and his sweaty strands. Noctis almost purrs under the attention. 

They sit like that for what seems like an eternity, and Noct doesn’t feel himself drifting back off into dreamland, but he calms down a little, at least. __________ seems content just to have her arm around him and play with his hair. At some point, her own head found its way against his, and Noctis tries to match the deep, meditative breaths that she’s taking. His feelings are threatening to overwhelm him. He’s not sure how much more he can take. He’s thrumming with anxiety, the magic of ancient kings and two gods now pulsing through his veins, more weapons in the Armiger than he ever knew existed. He feels like a time bomb, and he doesn’t know how many seconds he has left. 

He pulls away, finally, and turns to his friend. She smiles at him, and Noctis feels that ache in his chest again. He can’t help the strange gravitational pull that makes him lean forward to press his lips against hers. 

__________ gasps and kisses him back for several wonderful seconds before she pulls away, breathless. “Noct,” she says, and Noctis doesn’t miss the hurt in her voice. “I--we—we _can’t_ \--you and Luna--” 

“What I feel for you is bigger than what I feel for Luna,” Noctis says. He turns and fumbles in his shirt pocket for the tiny steel case, bursting with confidence and defiance against the choices that are being made for him. He shoves the case at her and watches her open it. 

“Noct,” she says, shaking with emotion. “This is...” 

“Before all this started, I was planning to ask you.” 

She bows her head in disbelief. “Noct, I...I’m _me,_ I’m not royalty, or...or...” 

“Will you wear it anyway?” Noct’s voice is small and sad as he cups her double chin and bids her look at him. “Please, I...I want you to know that no matter what happens, I care about you.” 

She sniffs hard and nods, trembling as she slides the diamond ring onto her left ring finger, gasping as the metal hits her skin. “It...it fits.” 

Noctis nods. “Of course it fits. You don’t think I pay attention to what sizes you wear?” 

She blushes, thankful that it’s dulled by the deep black night. “Noct, I...I don’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Noctis whispers, cupping her cute chubby face again. “I just—I need you to know. How I feel about you. Whether I’m married to someone else or not.” 

“But why?” 

Noctis stares at her like she’s got three heads. “Who wouldn’t be in love with you?” he whispers. 

____________ looks away, embarrassed. “No one’s ever—no one likes me like that,” she says. “I’m not—skinny, or pretty, or...” 

“Hey,” says Noctis. “Look at me.” 

What else can she do except obey her prince? 

“ _I_ like you like that,” Noctis promises. “Let me show you.” 

Noctis kisses her again, deep and slow, getting lost in the taste of her, swallowing her hushed whimpers as he pushes her down and straddles her thick waist, his sword-calloused hands touching everywhere, careful to keep movement to a minimum so they won’t wake the others. Noctis makes short work of her panties and pajama shorts, slipping his fingers inside of her too easily to work her open. She’s so pliant underneath his touch, so willing to submit. Noctis feels drunk on power, and he manages to remember that he needs to dispose of his own underwear in order to do this properly. 

She gasps and arches her back, desperate breaths and soft pleas hanging in the few centimeters of space between them as Noctis eases himself into her, inch by inch, waiting for the pain and stretch to subside. Her slick channel is gripping his cock like a vice, and Noctis never wants to be anywhere else. 

“Noct,” ___________ whispers, crying softly. “C’mon, _move_.” 

It’s the command that does him. Noctis starts to thrust slowly, relishing the drag of his cock along her walls, her pussy so wet and perfect for him. He can’t help but look at her underneath him, face twisted in unmitigated pleasure. 

“Am I your first?” Noct asks. 

She sniffles softly and nods, lifting shaky hands to cup his face and trail down his neck, over his pecs, palming over his nipples. “You’re my only,” she responds. “The nights I’ve dreamed of this...” She bites her lip. “It’s too much, Noct.” 

“It’s not enough,” the prince responds, bending low to kiss her as he moves one hand to her large breast, squeezing soft fat under her thin t-shirt. He feels a sharp jolt of arousal and his hips rock forward faster and faster, chasing his pleasure. 

___________ hangs on to her prince for dear life, barely believing that any of this is happening. She wouldn’t want her virginity to go to anyone else—this is _Noctis_ , the man she’s been devoted to since childhood. How tragically beautiful, she thinks, that they should come together in this way, when Noct is betrothed to someone so far superior, both of them knowing that this is only temporary. Then again, Noctis was never one for rules. 

___________ feels herself shudder and come with a wordless cry, heavy body convulsing underneath her prince—her _king—_ hips rolling on their own, her ankles on Noct’s broad shoulders and her inner walls fluttering around Noct’s thick cock. Noctis grunts softly and fucks her as hard as he dares in the presence of the other three men and comes moments later, letting the stress and the stuff of nightmares flow out of him as he sags, boneless and spent, on top of his love. 

____

And then, when they reach Altissia and things go to shit, and Luna’s lifeless body sinks bloody and limp to the ocean floor, and Ignis loses his vision, Noctis clings to __________ almost every night like a promise, and she’s always been a vessel for Noct’s relief, however he desired. She can never deny Noctis anything, temporary respite from the world found only in the feel of their sweat-slicked and battle-weary bodies moving in tandem at night when they’re alone. 

____

She gives and gives; and even though she never stands with Noctis at an altar, dressed in white, that impossible dream struck down by gods and destiny and war, she wears the ring on her hand always; through the decade of darkness, through countless more battles and rescue missions; through the private funeral procession in the first sunlight Eos has seen in ten years. And when it’s her time to go, she crosses over and greets Noctis as an old woman, though he still has that handsome face she’d last laid eyes upon when they were 30. The True King kneels before her and kisses that ring and finally, finally-- asks her properly, “Will you marry me?” 

And her tired spirit replies, “I’ve been married to you my whole life.” 


End file.
